


Snake questions

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyance in Human Form, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin tries to talk to Harry...and it works for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake questions

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

"Do you like Snakes?"

"What?"

"Do you like snakes?"

"Sometimes."

"Are they interesting?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you like talking to them?"

"Not really."

"Is it fun?"

"Not really."

"Are they smart?"

"Mostly."

"Do they like talking to you?"

"Most of the time."

"Are magical snakes smarter?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you have a favourite snake?"

"No."

"Would you like a snake?"

"No."

"Do snake talk differently?"

"Yes."

"Does it sound like hissing?"

"No."

"Does it sound like english?"

"Yes."

"Can they hiss in other languages?"

"No."

"What-"

"Shut up! Stop asking me questions!"

10 minutes later...

"Who's your favourite teacher?"

Harry 'accidentally' silenced Colin instead of his toad.

A/N I thought you might like that. This was written by 2 people. They spent a long time trying to come up with these questions. Trust me, it isn't easy...


End file.
